Channel estimation is an important part of a receiver in a communications system, and channel estimation quality of the receiver directly affects quality of signal demodulation and other related measurement.
In the prior art, a fading factor of an antenna is obtained, by means of calculation, by using a ratio of a signal received by the antenna to a transmit signal, and then noise reduction processing is performed on the obtained fading factor in a single antenna to obtain a final channel estimation value.
With development of a multiple-antenna technology, a signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) of the receiver when working is becoming lower, thereby causing inaccuracy of channel estimation.